Weapon Plus
Purpose='Weapon Plus' is a global organization that was first birthed in the 1940s to hide and address the existence of mutants. The concept they had to deal with the threat was to create the perfect soldier, or Super Soldier. Over time, they have discovered that the X-Gene and Metagene are most mailable, and have concentrated their efforts there. Few know of the organization's existence even though they have headquarters or 'The World' research centers across the globe. Even a number of governments and private individuals contribute to the finances of this massive project without even realizing the full scope of it. In either case, the organization had continued to develop over the decades to come to this ultimate goal: Those with the X-Gene and Metagene must be cured, which in conclusion is a termination of their existence. |-|Weapon 0= This project was also known as Operation Rebirth. Prior to WWII, it was a collaboration between the U.S., British, and Germans. However, due to growing animosity between Britain and Germany, the Germans broke away and nothing productive came out of these years of research except for the basics. |-|Weapon I= This program had a lot of successes and failures, though its greatest success was of course Captain America. However, 300 African American soldiers were experimented on in an effort to rebuild the lost serum, with the most memorable member being Isaiah Bradley, along with unborn child experimentation which is still registered in the system as 'Escaped and Wanted'. Their greatest failure however was the creation Clinton McIntryre A.K.A. Protocide which they put on ice due to his mental instability. Image:Captain_America.jpg| Steve Rogers Independent Operative Image:Isaiah_Bradley.jpg| Isaiah Bradley Retired Image:Justice.jpg| Josiah X Escaped Image:Protocide.jpg| Clinton McIntryre On Ice |-|Weapon II= This program used animals as experimental subjects to create 'partners' for their Super Soldiers, or general hounds. While for the most part not overly successful, the program sticks around and during the modern age, it gives rise to Predator X. Image:Predator_X.jpg| Predator X |-|Weapon III= This program centered on augmenting and expanding the flexibility and purpose of already existing X-Gene and Metagene capabilities. The greatest so-called success story was Harry Pizer, a barrister during the Cold War. He later was betrayed by internal conflict within Weapon Plus and became known as the Skinless Man, though since has been recovered from the UK Government. Image:Weapon_III.png| Skinless Man Active |-|Weapon IV-V= These projects were not successes, but rather merely a means to gather additional information for newer and better projects. In this case, these programs turned up some real gems that were used in later useful test applications. The experimental subjects in this case were various ethnic groups and prisoners, taking a mark from what the Nazis did in their concentration camps to further research. Sure, most of the information may have been worthless, but there were those few nuggets of gold that made it all worth while in their eyes: The end justifies the means. |-|Weapon VI-VII= This project performed experiments on human soldiers. Through psychological conditioning and if the subjects became damaged, cybernetic upgrades. The projects during the Korea conflict came and went quickly, but laid the ground work for the much more successful Weapon VII project. Weapon VII= Weapon VII A.K.A. Project: Homegrown was more successful than their predecessor projects. It was also operational during the Vietnam War. The most well known was Andrew Perlmutter, Michael Labash, John Walsh, James MacPherson, and of course the most successful: Nuke A.K.A. Frank Charles Simpson. There were a total of fourteen other recruits in this program. Image:Nuke.jpg| Nuke Active Mercy Corporation, an off-shoot of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the UK government, was involved in Weapon VII. They had two programs running at the time. The one that centered on UK Super Soldiers was known as Black Budget. They had created Dauntless, Gog, Dreadnaught, Revenge, Victory, Invincible, Challenger, and some other Super Soldiers. The S.H.I.E.L.D. version was also part of this over all successful program though they later broke away from the contracts with Weapon Plus. Their concentration was on a serum similar to previous derivatives of Weapon I, which helped create agents: Jack Reno, Keel, Kyle, Agent Villarosa, Agent Davis, and Agent Milo. |-|Weapon VIII= This program was all about the drugs and even the use of hypnosis depending on the subject. Some subjects were trained into trigger assassins and sleeper agents during the Vietnam War. Others were introduced to an Anti-Truth Serum that should have made the regular alliance soldiers resistant to Truth Serum and interrogation techniques including hypnosis. However, there was only one survivor for the Anti-Truth Serum: Slade Wilson. Image:Deathstroke.jpg| Slade Wilson Independent Operative |-|Weapon IX= This project was the implementation of cybernetics into humans, mutants, meta-humans and basically anything else the department could get their hands on. A variety of people could be from this project, or this project may have been used by other departments when needed to keep their operatives functional. |-|Weapon X= This program was implemented by the Canadian government, department K and ironically funded by the U.S. The took willing and unwilling participates to change them into living weapons. Since then, this department has gone rogue from Weapon Plus. Though still headquartered in Canada, it has branched its influence world-side in researching and developing super soldiers to the highest bidders, often governments. However, they still share the goal of their founding organization to wipe out mutants and using them as tools is merely a means to an end. They also make heavy use of the data and research material from Weapon IX, continuing to concentrate on cybernetics and enhancements. Image:Ajax.jpg| Ajax K.I.A. Image:Deadpool.jpg| Wade Wilson Rejected Image:Garrison_Kane.jpg| Garrison Kane Active Image:Kimura.jpg| Kimura Active Image:Maverick.jpg| Maverick Active Image:Sabretooth.jpg| Sabretooth For Hire Image:Wolverine.jpg| Wolverine R.E.D. Image:X-23_Early.jpg| X-23 Escaped |-|Weapon XI= This project was U.S. based, and had eight teams total, with Team 7 being the most famous among them. It had members such as Cole Cash, John Lynch, Alex Fairchild, Michael Cray, and more. Many of these individuals were altered genetically in an attempt to develop superpowers or were supplemented with cybernetic technologies. Image:Team7.jpg| Team 7 |-|Weapon XII= This project was the development of the first living weapon made from scratch. The project began with employing artificial evolution and nanosentinel-technologies. Ran in The World facility based in England, it could accelerate and control time. The greatest success of this particular project is the Huntsman A.K.A. Zona Cluster-6. Image:Huntsman.jpg| Huntsman Active |-|Weapon XIII= This project was also run at The World facility based in England. The primary subject creation for this one was Charlie Cluster-7 who later became known as Fantomex. It also makes use of the nanosentinel-technology and artificial evolution process in the time accelerated environment. However, it is suspected they over developed this one. Image:Fantomex.jpg| Charlie Cluster-7 Escaped |-|Weapon XIV= This project is still in progress. Clones of Emma Frost, Weapon XIV is meant to potentially leash the Phoenix Force so humanity can remake its world in the image it wishes - yes, killing all X-gene and meta-humans. There has been discussion of releasing 5 of the Hive-Mind clones as a test group. Of course, Weapon Plus does so love the details, and they even added the same plastic surgery alterations that Emma Frost has to each of their lovely little clones, all couple thousands of them. Image:Cuckoos.jpg| Weapon XIV Stasis Category:Villain Institutes